


陇头春

by Diarmuider



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:14:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24373354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diarmuider/pseuds/Diarmuider
Summary: 江南无所有，聊赠一枝春。大概是刀子  轻微意识流
Relationships: Cú Chulainn | Caster/Female Fujimaru Ritsuka





	陇头春

人们说，江南的梅林里，徘徊着一个日本女人的鬼魂。  
没有人知道她从哪里来、家在何处。她寄身于每一个梅花盛开的角落，然后在清晨折一枝满缀着繁花的枝叶，坐在路边。  
“请帮我带一支梅给他，他住在冰雪的尽头，阳光的彼岸；  
请帮我带一支梅给他，告诉他，这里又是一个春天。”  
很多年间，她对过往的每一个人都这么说一遍，细声细气，喋喋不休。

人们提及她，大都是“那个疯了的日本女人”，因某次有个好心的货商动了恻隐之心，向她问了地址，提了两瓶好酒外加那女人的梅花，想去劝那男人把她接回家去过安生日子。可到了地儿却发现，那是一片乱坟岗。  
守坟地的老大爷半阖着眼，一身骨头架子咯啦啦乱响，  
“住人？早半辈子这儿就没人来过了喽。哝，连死了男人的寡妇都不愿来，早扮了俏当新媳妇去喽！”  
那货商大骂晦气，回来添油加醋的给众人讲了，把那枝散了大半的蔫儿梅花劈头盖脸地向她扔去，狠狠啐了一口。那女人也不辩驳也不躲闪，只是一瓣瓣地拢了那花，连同枝子一起捧在心口。  
这女人果然是疯了，人们畏惧而厌恶地小声议论，三三两两地散开。她仍然每天清晨坐在路边，向路过的每一个人重复着旧话，傍晚带着蔫了叶的花枝消失在路的尽头。曾有人动了歹念，悄悄地跟在她身后走了一路，却不知怎的进了梅林迷了路，第二天被人发现躺在路边，喝醉了酒似的满面酡红，倒是有那枝头红梅的三分鲜艳。  
偶尔有好心人与她闲聊，得了那男人的名字，抱着玩笑的心情当真拿了那梅花（不拘是腊梅或是红梅云云）向坟地里挨个寻去，竟真找到了那女人口中的名字。好心人将沉甸甸的花枝插在那名为库丘林的男人墓前，摇摇头，叹这苦命鸳鸯有缘无分空嗟呀，愿眷侣来世仍为夫妻双宿飞。

渐渐地，帮那女人捎花的旅人多了起来，来自江南各处的红白的花大大方方地在陌生的地界上开着，引得墓园边几只乌鸦也不时栖上来端详一阵，又呼啦啦地飞走。  
花一茬茬的死去，守坟的老大爷斜眼看着堆成小山似的枯枝，唤了两个胆大的年轻人抱回家去，当柴烧了。  
据说，烧出了一整个春天。  
是那个名为藤丸立香的女人终等不到的春天。

那男人曾许诺，要陪她去看夏夜的流星、秋天日暮的枫林和冬天的第一场雪，会给她他余下的全部爱和拥抱，还要让她为他生一个孩子。  
她还记得说这话时，男人的眼睛如火焰一般明亮鲜活。  
可唯独没有春天。  
唯独没有那个草长莺飞、适合拉着小孩子的手、温柔地放风筝的春天。

她没能迎来她和他的春天。  
她在夏天秋天和冬天出嫁，在春天里一次又一次守寡。

在那个花枝烧出的春天里，新媳妇的脸被火焰映的鲜红透亮，洋溢生春。

折梅逢驿使，寄与陇头人。  
江南无所有，聊赠一枝春。

**Author's Note:**

> 语文课的脑洞  
> 在正确的解释中，“陇”译为田埂、田地，表达的是对乡野中躬耕陇亩的友人遥远的思念与祝福牵挂。  
> 可若是用“陇”的另一个意思将其错误地译为坟，“故人已逝，我只身一人在江南流浪，可见了那春色正盛还是想让你也看看，于是央求过路人给你带一枝去，放在坟头，想必你也该颇为欢喜。”
> 
> 立香是库的情人， 所以立香不能亲自去看他 ，甚至直到货商归来才知道她爱的男人已经死去 ；库的妻子在他死后立即改了嫁 ，嫁的男人是烧了立香带给库的花枝；旁人以为他们是苦命鸳鸯，可实际上立香一生都没有等来和库光明正大在一起的那一天， 或者也可以说 ，立香用余生怀念着是初遇也是永别的那个瞬间。


End file.
